Love and Blood
by ZoOmMania
Summary: A vampire who falls for an ordinary girl. Do the two manage to be together until the end?
1. Chapter 1

Hinamori Momo is a girl of 16 years, with long black hair and eyes like along with her best friend Rukia Kuchiki girl with black eyes and raven hair went to a walk through the city.

'' Momo let's go there, looks quite interesting''

''I do not know what to say ...is rather sinister''

''Come on Momo courage! ''

'' OK''

Entry was a poster:

'Hello dear guests. If you really want to enter here, well we are waiting with open arms, But I warn you. If something is wrong with your responsibility! ''

Momo POV

. Flyer pretty much scared me, but seemed very entuziasm Rukia, do not understand why.

After we went it seemed quite disgusting. It was a disaster there, spiders, cockroaches, broken glass, and strange, it was blood. I was scared and tried to make Rukia get out of here, but wanted to go to a door that said ''Go.'' Rukia ... what I do? ... ...

''Should stop and go back, I have a bad feeling about this place''

'' Oh come on little girl Momo''

''Rukia, talking very seriously,I tried to go now ''a twitch and go out but I already opened the door and took her.

Wow, look like a castle hall, one large, but outside do not see anything, but this store. In fine . Finally. I submitted to fear country Rukia, before this , and we came to another hallway that gently flickering lights. That's too much, I heard a noise in a room.

''Rukia let's go, I've seen enough!''Iam whispered, hoping that people in that room will not hear us

'' Come on Momo, lets not be so if you want to go, I go on leave''

'''But Rukia ...'' I stopped when I noticed a wonderful beautiful boy with white hair and eyes that look at us ice turqoaz smirked.

''Can I help you? ''

''Yes, as we go from here? '' That I came to mind, but when I said those words posted a big smile on your face ... who is this guy?

''Sit we'' sat on a sofa in a pretty big room house, a little scary ''So can I will ask as your name? '' ''

''I am Rukia Kuchiki, I'm good! ''

''Hinamori Momo, I'm glad ...''

''I am Hitsugaya Toushiro, I'm good too ... nice name''

'' Thanks''

Just then I heard the voice of a boy that stood in the door we entered

''Yo, Shorty we have visitors?''

'' Strawberry, not I say so, and so here we have two lovely ladies''

'' I am Ichigo Kurosaki, and already I hear your name, I'm fine''

Type have orange hair and brown eyes .. guys seemed nice, and particularly those with white hair, Toushiro's a nice guy. ... Wait what do you think ?... Momo

''I have an idea, you want to do a tour of the house?''

''''Yes! '' . Before you can say something Rukia Ichigo took the arm and walked around the house. That means I ...

'' Come with me''Toushiro says a softer voice.

''Well, can I ask you something?''

'' Sure''

'' ''Why live in this old house? "

''Well, my parents lived here before he died. Ichigo agreed to live here. And since this is our inhabited''

''Oh that's sad ...I'm sorry I why you put those ad that door? ''

'' To scare people''do not enter here, I do not like visitors, instead my parents liked very much, and all were invited here with pleasure''

''Oh sorry, I got you, but my friend insisted and ..''

''Calm down, it's okay. ''has a voice so sweet, and took my hand ... ahhh, and are now red

''Something happened''? are red ... you fever? ''

''No, it's so hot here''...

I went to a room in a strange room, and to my surprise there were many inscribtii looked like vampires, sinister image, and had blood around the room ... what the hell?

Well Momo, here ends our tour''said Toushiro smirked

''What the hell ?...''

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Toushio .

'' , I'm gonna go look Rukia ,is later''

''No stay, said smirked, speriato ... heh, but we believe that having fun and I count a bit ...Momo no? hehe

''But it is late Toushiro and yet should leave this room scares me''

''Do not go nowhere,Momo''

''What? .. Whatever ... I do not what to do''

I approached her with the intention to do so scared, and it worked, I began to push and throw a few pieces of old sheet on me.

'' ''Hey, wait your not doing anything, come ...''

''Yeah, sure, stay the hand of me. Why are brought into this room? Are you a vampire? Are you going to kill me?''

''Well now that I learned the secret ...'' came to laugh at how naive he was, but still smart. . And realized but will continue to play with her.

''You monster, let alone ... I ... I'll take it and a nail to kill you before you do it''

'' Hey calm''

''We leave, Give way, let !''

''Momo, Momo can not escape me,'' I approached it with the intention of biting

Momo POV

Even I was gonna die here. I never realized but even Toushiro was a vampire. Approached me with those sharp fangs. I closed my eyes and I expected the worst, but fortunately did not come.

''Huh ...?''

. I heard a laughed , they mock me?

'' You ...''

'' ''What, you thought right lol I was gonna bite you, "of which you are naive''

''You're a vampire, I think, you suck blood, is also logical to expect that parent''

''Indeed Momo is, but I want to bite. I do not drink blood, not like other vampires. ''

''That's good ... I think. Toushiro! Rukia is safe?''

''Yes, do not worry. Strawberry will not touch it, but certainly speriato like I did with you. What did you do funny index''

''Ha ha ha, funny Shiro-chan Baka! '' ''

''How ...What did you say?''

''Shiro Chan !''''

''Do not you like my days, Bed watter !''

''What? I do not do in bed''

''Maybe not, but there you are ready to do Baka''

'' Shut up''Shiro-chan''


	3. Chapter 3

Momo POV

After I left that room, we went to see where is Rukia and Ichigo. After all, Toushiro's a nice guy. Hold on there Momo you all think? ... Not as it's not like you, know that it is not for you, or is it?

''Hey why are you so thoughtful?''

''Huh? Why, I allowed myself to think of something?''

'' Hurry Bad - watter, or leave you alone here, and see how you handle it''said a sarcastic tone and smirked. After all is all Baka

''Mou, Shiro-chan my feet hurt more dancing here and already I'm tired''

''Say I do not like Baka, now, hold good for me and I do not let go, okay? ''

''Huh ... what do you do? '' They S-Sit Shiro-chan''

'' Baka so not my day, now shut up''

I was behind and he went so then the door came a man. His face was smiling and wearing glasses. Had brown hair and eyes like he is not ...

'' Hello Hitsugaya- , what have we here? ''

'' Aizen.. is a friend, show rooms and now iam driving out''

''Why not stay over here?''

'' ''There is no need, darker and better go home, thanks anyway for the offer''

Aizen seems an honest and polite person, but if he is a vampire then I really do not want to stay here.

''Well, well to pass on to us ...''

'' Hinamori''

''Nice Momo-chan, and I went well. Bye Momo-chan, Toushiro-Kun''

'' Good-Bye Aizen -San ''

''Bye Aizen ''

Toushiro looked stressed that people met Aizen.

'' Momo''

'' Yes Shiro-chan''

'' Stay away from him if you see somewhere to go without hesitation now ...''

'' But it seems a man ...''''

''There is a man that is not nice, just stay away from him It sounded more like an ad and was very irritated Shiro-chan ... ...

'' Okay ..''


End file.
